Wedding Bell Bliss
by Alastor Vega
Summary: It a special day for our orange hair couple. And nothings going to stop it. Well, maybe just one thing. Ichihime, Renruki, Ishinemu, and Shuinana.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Kubo does**

**Been a long time since I written a story. Well, this story was inspired by the Office this past Thursday with Jim and Pam's wedding (That was a great episode). And I hope you enjoy reading this as I have writing it.**

**I also like to dedicate this Story to Copper because she gave me one for my birthday and because her fics inspire me to write in the first place. So I hope you enjoy this. And special thanks to Star fro betaing.**

**Wedding Bell Bliss**

It was a beautiful June afternoon; the sun was bathing the Earth with its warm rays. Flowers of many colors were display for the world to see and birds were singing a lovely melody. Yes, today was a rare example of a perfect day, which was excellent, for it was a special day.

"So, it's finally here. You two are finally going to be hitch? It about damn time," the former Squad Six Lieutenant and now Fifth Squad Captain said.

"Watch your language, will you Renji? This is a holy place," chastised his wife, the new lieutenant of the Squad thirteen.

"I'm just saying, the gang and me had a betting pool on whether or not he was going to pop the question to her."

"You were betting on them? I can't believe would do that! Well, I could, but still," The small Shinigami said as she started to twist her husband's ear which caused him to howl in pain.

"Would you two just shut up?" yelled an orange hair man who was pacing back and forth in the large room they were in. "You're giving me a massive headache." Which was true, and with his nerves at their breaking point, he was ready to break something.

Because in the next few minutes, one Ichigo Kurosaki would be marrying Orihime Inoue, the clumsy, accident prone, yet beautiful and intelligent woman who some how capture this punk's heart. Thinking of actually marrying this wonderful goddess put a rare smile on his face.

"Calm down Kurosaki, we don't want to explain to the bride why her future husband is knocked out and gagged," said Ishida, entering the hall with Chad.

"Though it would be a sight to see," he continued as he pushed his glasses up with a smirk. The comment causing both Rukia and Renji to laugh a bit, but made Ichigo's infamous scowl to appear at the remark.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Ichigo spoke, irritated at his friend and rival's attempt at a joke. 'And why is he wearing white tuxedo? Always trying to upstage,' He thought. Fingers now rubbing both sides of his temples. The action was stopped as he felt a heavyweight on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Ichigo, everything is going to be alright," the large Latino said as he gave the groom a thumbs up.

"Thanks man," He replied, grateful at his friend's support. He really needed right now. "So, is everybody here?" He asked in attempt to distract himself for a bit.

"Yes. Everyone is here and counted for," the Quincy answered, "though we were afraid that not ever one would fit."

'Had a feeling that might of happen,' Thought the Vizard, 'I mean, how in the world did this wedding went from just friends and family to nearly the entire Soul Society attending plus Vizards?' Though he had a suspicion that a blonde haired female Shinigami was the cause of it.

"And my father?" Not wanting to deal with the crazy Kurosaki patriarch right now.

"Nemu is handling that, though, even with your sisters' help, she is having some difficulties." As the dark hair youth felt bad for his girlfriend to deal with Isshin's antic. The guy was nice, but, well, he's Isshin.

"Why don't you just sit down and take a breather." The Chappy lover suggested as she led him to a bench.

"Yeah," unleashing a long sigh as he took a seat. "Say Renji, how did you felt hours before marrying Rukia?" Hs dark chocolate eyes looking at the red pineapple, who had a shocked look.

"Um, well, you see…" Words lost at the unexpected question. His eyes moving all around the place until they fell abound the face his wife. Her glaring violet eyes almost saying that 'whatever you say better be the right answer'.

"Well, my nerves were wrecked. I was wondering if I was really good enough for Rukia and was half considering to call the whole wedding off." That comment actually made her eyes glare harder and colder then any ice her Sode no Shirayuki could produce. "But one look at her in her wedding kimono, I knew that what we were doing was right. And that I love her." He finished with a smile as one of his strong arms wrapped itself around her shoulder. In which, she sank into its warm with a smile as her own petite arm went around his waist.

"Well it's a good thing you went through it. Because if you stood me up, Nii-sama would've dealt with you personally," she finished her sentence with a poke of her finger on his side, hard. "Did that help?"

"You know, it actually did. Thanks." Feeling more relieve now then before.

"Kurosaki-san, it about time to start the wedding." Nanao Ise said from the door. She was chosen (or rather, forced, depends on who you ask) to be the Wedding organizer, and the soon-to-be-married couple agreed that she did a splendid job with it.

"Thank you Nanao-san, I'll be there in a moment," he called at the glasses wearing woman.

"Oh Nanao-chan, why aren't we married yet?" Shunsui bellowed to his Lieutenant. "We would make the most wonderful bride and groom!" The flamboyant Captain continued as he wrapped his Little Nanao in his arm, her back to his front.

"Now is not the time for this Kyōraku-Taicho," Nanao replied, moving out of her Captain's embrace. "This is Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san's moment and…" She stop herself as she notice the flush look of her captain's face. "Are you drunk?" More accusing, then asking.

"I'm not drunk, only tipsy."

"Its still morning. Couldn't you wait until after the wedding?" Fuming so much that her glasses were fogging up.

"I couldn't wait. How about we share a drink?" As he pull a wine bottle from his fuchsia flower pattern kimono.

WHACK.

The eighth Squad Captain's head felt the full force of the Book of Nanao.

"Decorum is a virtue Kyōraku-Taicho," The lieutenant of Squad Eight said while adjusting her eyewear. She then proceeded to walk away from him.

"Ohhhhh, Nanao-chan, while are you so cruel to me?" The Alcohol loving Shinigami whined as he followed her on his knees, begging for forgiveness. All while the other occupants were looking with bewildered looks.

"Well, that was interesting," Finally spoke the tall dark skin man, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well I guess this is it. Good luck man." Renji said to his orange haired comrade, the others giving their own encouragement to their nakama as they left to take their place for the nuptial.

"Thanks guys." As he to was about to head for the main room where he was about to get married, but just when he was about to head out, his cell phone rang. "What the hell?" Irritated that some one would interrupt him on this special day but that was replaced with confusion as he read the caller ID, which belong to his bride.

"Orihime, is everything alright?" The savior's voice laced with concerned asked, hoping that nothing bad happened to his princess.

"Um no, this is Tatsuki," came the unexpected replied.

"Tatsuki, what the hell is going on?" He asked, wondering why his childhood friend was calling him on Orihime's phone.

"Well, we have a tad problem with Orihime," She replied, and the way she said making it a BIG problem for the Karakura hero.

"What Problem? Is she ok?" He inquired worriedly; feeling like his heart was being strangled by icy cold hands. Fear now consumed his mind of what's happening to his future wife right now.

"I think you better come over. Now," was the only replied the martial artist gave him.

That cant be good.

**-----**

After five minutes walking through the corridor of the church, Ichigo finally reach the door to the room that the bride and her maids were using to get ready. He pound hard on the wooden object until it open to revealed a spike haired young woman.

"Thank God you're here, you've got to talk to Orihime," Tatsuki's face was relived at seeing him here.

"What's going on with Orihime?" He asked, his irritation coming back. He did not want to be left in the dark about his lover's problems.

"That's what you have to find out, I can't get anything out of her," she spoke, also worried about her girlfriend's well being. "While you do that, I'll make sure the guests don't get restless." She brought in the orange-hair man into the room and leaving.

As he settled on his surrounding, his eyes caught sight of his bride. She was wearing her simple yet elegant white wedding dress. The top ended up covering most of her upper body. Leaving a respectful amount of cleavage and her shoulders bare. She had on a pair of matching white gloves that ended by her wrists. Her hair was clipped behind her head. The small front of her hair covering her left side and with two long strands of her auburn locks curled up. She also wore a pair of pearl earring and necklace (A gift from Rangiku). To Ichigo, her appearance was close to seeing a goddess then you ever going to get, but the image was shattered as he heard a loud sob coming from her.

Large puffy gray eyes dislodged themselves from the bride's hand that was clutching a thin transparent fabric. Showing black tear streaks marring her face from the mascara. She sniffed as she finally saw her strawberry prince, which made more tears come out.

"Oh Ichigo, *hic* I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault," she apologized as she reburied her face in her hands, now crying harder.

His heart was nearly broke in two at seeing her in such a state. He promised her during their engagement that he would use all his powers to make her the happiest bride ever. But how was that possible as she is sitting there bailing her eyes out, he wondered why couldn't he do anything right.

"Hey there, everything is going to be fine," he told her, walking towards her. "It's our wedding day, and the only tears that should come out of those eyes are tears of joy." His callused hands covering her softer ones. He pried them away from her face to get a better look at her. "Now tell me what's wrong?" A smile that was only reserved for her display and gently wiping her the tears away from her eyes.

The auburn beauty gave a couple of sniff before answering him. "I-I tore the veil." Now holding up a slightly ripped up veil to Ichigo's face. Orihime's cheeks were burning red with embarrassment at telling him of her "misconduct".

The bleached-haired hero was taken back by this. Not because she tore it, because that was the reason she was crying. "That's all Orihime? It just a veil," he gently chastised her.

"But it was your mother's, and I ruined it. You must hate me now…" More tears flowing harder now, her mind believing that Ichigo would never want to marry her and leave her. 'But I understand. I did destroy something sacred to him and his family.'

'Now I get it,' he thought, completely understanding the situation. 'It's so like her to worry about thinks like this. She has a heart of gold. She was generous to a fault, and would help out in anybody and anyway she can.' And even though she never met his mother, she always had high respect for the departed matriarch of the Kurosaki clan. It saddened him that she would actually think that he hates her.

"Orihime, I could never hate you. And If I ever did, then my head must be fucked up. I love you and nothing you could ever do will ever change that."

"But I ruined the veil! And before that I forgot to bring the dress to the temple and we had to push the wedding an hour. You also wanted a small wedding but you didn't get that. I just want you to be happy, but I can't even do that for you…"

This was getting nowhere. In all aspect he wouldn't care if they got married in frog costumes, which if he thinks about it, she would actually love. Maybe he just has to show her that it wasn't a big deal, and he found a way as his eyes spotted a pair of scissors.

"Hey, look at me. I want to show you something," he told her, lifting her chin to look at him. What the Weaver princess saw, made her eyes widen in surprise. She watched as her hero cut his tie in half. "See? Now we're even," he said, as he tossed the cut of piece of material to the floor.

She couldn't believe what she saw; what he did that just for her. How did she respond to it?

She laughed; her warm laughter that could become contagious to anybody who heard it. As was happening, the Vizard joined in the merriment, the youth couple releasing all the anxiety that was building up all day.

"Feel better now?"

The healer stop laughing to answered the hybrid question. "Oh yes, thank you so much Ichigo, you're always so nice to me," she told him, her megawatt smile at full force, which made him smile as well.

"I promise you that I would make you happy, I'm just doing my sworn duty," he said that while caressing her cheeks. The small contact of his callused skin caused her to blush. Her eyed close in content pleasure as she lay her hand on top of his.

"Hey, do you remember the day I asked you to marry me?"

"Oh yes," excitement now running though her, "one of the best days of my life."

"I had everything planned out. First we go to a movie together, then out to a five-star restaurant. We would finish it with a light stroll around Misawa Park."

"But it didn't happen as you planned," she spoke next, knowing where this tidbit was going.

"What do you called getting the wrong ticket and having to watch a horror double feature tell you?" He asked.

"Well, it did give me a good excuse to cling to you throughout the whole film."

Ichigo had to chuckle at that memory. "Then the restaurant forgot my registration and we had to eat at a noodle stand."

"One of the best meals I ever eaten, even if there was no bean paste in it."

"And to top it all off, as we walked around the park, some idiot threw his Frisbee at a bees' nest that was near us and we had to run away from them," he continued, shaking his head.

"But it was a good thing we found the lake and one jump into it, and those bees left us alone," she finished, now giggling.

"Well, getting soaking wet wasn't on my to do plan that day."

"But Ichigo-kun, we became water spirits that day!"

"That's might be true, but despite all those things, it all worked out in the end. Do you know why?"

"Because first you cupped my cheeks," she grabbed his hands and placed hers on top of his. "Then our eyes locked onto one other's." His dark brown eyes looking intensely into her gray ones. "And you said," the princess started.

"Would you marry me?" Warrior finished for her, "And you said…"

"Yes… That was my favorite part to the whole day."

"Mine too," agreed Ichigo, who then kissed Orihime on her lips, slowly becoming a little more intense as they relieve their cherished memories. After a couple more minutes of lip locking, they finally departed, both blushing at the intimate act.

"I know that even though our whole plans weren't perfect, it was still the greatest moment of my life, because this gorgeous woman accepted my proposal to became the future Mrs. Kurosaki." Hearing her new title made her blush darker. "Now what you say we make that official?" He asked, grabbing the ripped veil and placing it back on her hair. "Perfect. Now lets go, I bet the others are worried about us."

A loud gasp came out of the princess bride's mouth. "Oh my! I almost forgot about them! They must think the mole people from Pluto kidnapped us. You know they are really upset that their Planet wasn't a Planet anymore. Anyway, come on Ichigo," urged Orihime, as she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the door. "Oh! Almost forgot the bouquet," she made a 360 to get the multicolored flowers, and head back to the door.

'I don't know how I got to be so lucky…' Were the thoughts both bright colored youths were thinking as they gave one last meaningful look at one another before they headed for a new life with one another. Knowing that what ever happens; the good, the bad or the strange, they will face it together.

**So how was it? I really would like to know in your reviews. And as you do that, I go imagine the Bleach gang dancing down the aisle like in The Office. And Inoue's dress was inspires by an actual dress I saw her wore.**

**Have a Nice day.**


End file.
